Perverse Friends or Unbending Lovers?
by boyloverdramacauser
Summary: Edward and Bella have been friends since they were four. They are in their senior year of high school. Neither of them have ever been interested in anyone but what will senior year bring Edward and Bella? ALL HUMAN! E/B Rated M for later chapters! Enjoy!
1. Preface

Preface

I never knew anyone would make me feel so special. All I knew right now was that I was in love and that I never wanted to go back to what we were. In this moment I felt nothing but happiness and lust. I loved him, I have always been in love with him but who would have guessed that he felt the same way. In this moment nothing could go wrong......


	2. Preface 2

Preface

I never knew anyone would make me feel so special. All I knew right now was that I was in love and that I never wanted to go back to what we were. In this moment I felt nothing but happiness and lust. I loved him, I have always been in love with him but who would have guessed that he felt the same way. In this moment nothing could go wrong......


	3. unwanted awakenings

Chapter 1

**This is our first fanfic and I hope you all like it. It's somewhat twilight but without the without the vampires so far......**

Enjoy!!!!!

******************************************************************************

EPOV

BEEP BEEP

I reached over and slammed the snooze button on the annoying contraption we an alarm clock. How I wanted to sleep more. How I wanted it to still be summer.

This summer had been amazing. I spent every minute with my bffl. Once again we incepraple for another summer.

What I wouldn't give for today to be another relaxing day with Bella.

Yes she was clumsy, yes she was accident prone but I still loved that about her. Love? Whoa why did I say love? Emmett would kill for sure. I'll just keep that to myself.

I heard Alice scream from downstairs.

"EDDDDIEE GET DOWN HERE!!! IF YOU DON'T GET DOWN HERE I'LL SMASH YOUR AUSTIN MARTIN!"

That evil little pixie first she breaks my train of thought of Bella. Now she threatens to smash my prized possession. I have an evil pixie for a twin.

Luckily I knew her weakness.

"THEN I'LL BURN ALL YOUR SHOES IN THE BACKYARD!"

I heard her scream then my door swung open.

"SO HELP ME GOD EDWARD IF YOU TOUCH MY SHOES I WILL CALL BELLA AND HAVE HER CONVINCE EMMETT TO KILL YOU FOR ME!!!!!"

The thought of Bella ever going to Emmett and asking him to kill me was highly amusing. She wouldn't because we were the loners in our group the only two who didn't have someone to lean on in a non just-friends way. Everyone else was hitched. Bella and I stuck together because we shared our vision on how sickening it was to watch our siblings lock lips at all hours of the day. Not that I didn't want to be more than friends with Bella but she would never go for me. I was her best friend and she was mine. No one knew how I felt about Bella and I didn't plan on telling anyone. Especially not Emmett.

If he found out I liked his baby sister I would be a walking dead man. I would live all of like 10 seconds maybe not even that. The guy protected Bella like she was some rare jewel that was his entire life. Rose would sometimes get mad but who could blame Emmett. Bella was a walking death trap. She could hurt herself on anything. Sometimes it was comical others it was unbelievable.

"Good luck with that Alice. Bella would never purposely do anything to hurt me. She would feel to guilty, she is my best friend and I am hers. You wouldn't dream of breaking that bond now would you Alice?"

"Oh she would when I tell her that you started the fight and that I needed a way to get you back." she stated with an evil smirk.

With that Alice left and ran downstairs. Then I heard her yell again.

" BYE EDWARD! I"M PICKING UP BELLA SO THAT YOU WON"T GET TO SEE HER UNTIL LUCH! TAKE THAT!"

Before she even finished saying what she was saying I was out of bed with pants on looking for a shirt.

I yelled back.

"NO WAIT ALICE GIVE ME 2 MINUTES."

I had grabbed a button-down black shirt and a pair of dark wash jeans. I ran down the stairs and surprisingly didn't fall unlike Bella would have.

Esme my mother just exited the kitchen in time to hand me a bagel for the road. I smiled and thanked her quickly. I kissed her on the forehead and ran to the car. We got in my Austin Martin and took off for Bella's.

Only a few short minutes until I can see Bella.

******************************************************************************

**What do you think?????**

**REVIEW!!!**


End file.
